


Forever

by Artemis_Egeria



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Character Death Fix, F/M, Fix-It, Flashbacks, Fluff and Smut, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I will give Vision and Wanda a happy ending myself, Non-Graphic Smut, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Post-Canon, Post-Endgame, Screw You Marvel, Wedding Night, Weddings, first chapter is rated G, rated M for the second chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:27:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24480502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis_Egeria/pseuds/Artemis_Egeria
Summary: Vision and Wanda prepare for their wedding day as they remember how they were able to achieve their happy ending, or beginning.
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Comments: 20
Kudos: 17
Collections: ScarletVision Fic Exchange 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theglamourfades](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theglamourfades/gifts).



> I got this in just under the wire.
> 
> Written for the 2020 Scarlet Vision Fic Exchange for theglamourfades. In response to this prompt:  
> “Scarletvision wedding day! Preferably based within the MCU, any interpretation within the timeline (whether it be a secret wedding pre Infinity War, or post Endgame AU with other characters invited). Wedding night optional. If wedding night then smut would be appreciated.”
> 
> This occurs in a somewhat canon-divergent post-Endgame universe.
> 
> I hope you enjoy.

Vision stood in his guest room staring at his immaculately pressed suit that was hanging in his small closet. Today was the day that he had been waiting for for years. For once, he did not bother to calculate how many years exactly. The vagaries of whether to include the years that he had been extinguished from existence did not concern him in this moment.

He tried to take a deep breath. It was not truly necessary for him, but he had come to appreciate the practice throughout his years among humans.

He remembered the first breath of this strange new life:

[Flashback]

_Vision came to consciousness and found himself lying on a cold metal floor. He slowly sat up. The room was empty, but he could hear the sounds of battle outside. This was not Wakanda. In fact, as he examined his surroundings, he realized that it was one of the disused laboratories in the Avengers compound._

_He struggled against his confusion. No matter how he got here, he needed to help with the battle raging outside. So, he rose slowly to his feet. His muscles were stiff, locking up with every footstep. When he made it to a window, he saw the chaos swirling outside._

_Vision resisted the heaviness of his limbs to adjust his density and phase through the wall. Smoke and dust littered the air all around the destroyed compound. He let out an involuntary cry at the sight of the only home he had ever known in ruins._

_However, he recovered himself at the sight of Natasha on the ground. He glided to her side and gently shook her shoulder. She rose into a defensive crouch, ready to spring into action, looking around her wildly. When her eyes finally focused on Vision, her mouth fell open. “Vision? How are you here? Where are we?”_

_“We are at the compound. I do not know how I am here, but we have more pressing matters.” He gestured around the destroyed building. “Shall we join our friends?” They could barely separate their allies from their foes amid the dust and smoke_

_“Of course.” Despite her confusion, Natasha stood fluidly, eyeing the fight with laser focus. She pointed to a cluster of human fighters on the edge of the battle. “Give me a lift?”_

_“Absolutely.” Vision scooped her up in his arms and floated through the wall. No one noticed their arrival amid the confusion. Vision set her down where she had indicated and flew off to see where he could contribute the most._

_Now, Vision could also finally seek out Wanda. He had suppressed his concern for her upon waking, but he felt that she was here. He could not feel her mind, and it was irrational to believe that she was well. He did not even know if she had survived Thanos’s Snap. But still, some part of him knew she was here._

_He found her preparing to fight Thanos one-on-one. Racing toward her, he abandoned logic and prayed to any higher power that may exist that he would be able to protect her this time, as she had done so much during their first encounter with Thanos and his minions. He was almost within range when Thanos called down the firepower from his ship._

_Vision saw one blast headed toward a Wakandan warrior, and he blocked it before resuming his flight toward Wanda. He covered her just in time as she searched for a hiding spot._

And now Vision was a guest in the Sanctum Sanctorum while a new home was being prepared for the Avengers, waiting to dress for his wedding. He turned his entire focus to putting on his borrowed suit. Though he typically created his own clothes, his heightened emotional state encouraged him to remove an extraneous element that required his attention, no matter how minimal.

Once his suit was complete, he sought out Tony and the others. They were already in a full celebratory mood. They welcomed Vision with cheers and many jokes about his loss of freedom that he resolutely ignored.

He was glad to be among them, but his mind was only half present, the other half thinking of what was to come.

***

Wanda woke far earlier in the morning than she usually did. It was not hard to imagine why. This was her wedding day, which she had never imagined she would be graced with. She was pacing her small room, tendrils of red flicking out from her hands.

Only three days ago, she had been on the battlefield. Several of their friends had tried to convince them that there was no need to rush into a wedding. They had all the time in the world now that Thanos was defeated for good and Vision was back.

She still remembered the moment she had seen him for the first time:

[Flashback]

_Wanda found herself in the Wakandan forest. She had no idea what was happening. All around her, others were beginning to stir. Sam came to her side. But Vision was nowhere to be seen. It was foolish of her to believe that he would somehow be okay._

_More warriors gathered together. T’Challa, Shuri, and Okoye approached as well. There were general murmurs of confusion and questions about what to do now when a glowing circle opened in front of them, and tall man with gray-streaked dark hair stepped through._

_“I know you are all tired and confused, but there is no time to explain. The battle is now afoot in New York, and our side is on the brink of defeat. Thanos’s forces are nearly overwhelming, but not quite. A number of sorcerers will be opening portals shortly. I beg all of you who are able to come through. No one will think less of you for not agreeing though. You have all fought bravely already. Make up your minds soon. I must go on.” He disappeared without another._

_True to his words, it was only a couple of minutes later that similar circles opened all around them. There was no question of her staying behind. She still had business with Thanos. He would not escape her again._

_Wanda landed on the battlefield, hands held out, prepared to defend or attack as needed. When she surveyed the surroundings, she began to scan for Thanos. Taking to the air for a better view, she flew over the allies and enemies to search out her prey._

_Finally, she found him. He was about to slam his sword into T’Challa when she intervened. She threw her power into him. Wanda saw his confusion, her rage only growing when he had no idea who she was. She sent more blasts his way and lifted him into the way, tearing the armor off him._

_Until a barrage of projectiles poured down on their heads. She was blasted into the dirt. The sorcerers scattered around the battlefield raised shields to protect their forces, but Wanda was out of range. Her magic failed her when she tried to create her own shield and she scrambled to find other cover._

_When familiar arms wrapped around her. She welcomed the warmth of Vision’s body above her, though she didn’t understand how he was here. Soon, the bombardment died down, and there was a moment of calm in their small shelter._

_Wanda turned over, finally able to gaze into the face of her beloved. It was hard to believe that it was mere minutes ago for her that she had listened to him declare his love for her as she was breaking him apart._

_“Vizh.”_

_“Wanda.” They stared deeply into each other’s eyes._

_Suddenly, they were wrapped tightly in each other’s arms, heedless of the battle raging around them. Wanda pressed her mouth to his ear, whispering, “I love you. I love you. I’ll never let anyone touch you again.”_

_“I love you.” Their lips locked together until Wanda was forced to break away to breathe. The noise of combat finally broke into their private world._

_They still had work to do._

Warmed by the memory, she rubbed the fabric of her borrowed wedding dress between her thumb and forefinger. She never would have thought that Tony Stark’s wife would lend her her wedding dress, but the world had become even stranger since everyone came back. Pepper had oddly enough proven the biggest supporter of Wanda and Vision’s impromptu wedding. She understood the wish for a small ceremony with no fanfare and the desire to be married no matter the circumstances. She had reminded the others of her and Tony’s wedding almost immediately after Carol rescued him and Nebula from space.

Soon, Pepper, Natasha, and Carol were all knocking on her door to begin, and she did not have time for further thought. The women bustled around her, preparing her undergarments and other necessities. When she was bundled into a pretty silk robe, Natasha and Pepper worked on her hair and makeup, respectively. Carol kept up a steady stream of friendly chatter to pass the time and distract Wanda from the tugging on her skin and hair.

Finally, Pepper held out a mirror to Wanda. She didn’t recognize herself. It was not so much her appearance because Pepper had chosen understated makeup and Natasha merely lightly curled her hair and pulled half of it back. Instead, it was the new glow that radiated from her. She could never imagine being so happy.

Natasha scolded her teasingly for threatening Pepper’s handiwork when tears stood in her eyes. Wanda was relieved to let the moment pass and respond accordingly to Natasha.

***

Vision sat with Tony, Bruce, Steve, and the other men though Vision had barely spoken two words with some of them. Thor had obtained some Asgardian ale from Valkyrie’s personal stash. He was carefully monitoring to make sure the mortals took no more than a few sips.

Vision was curious if the liquor would have any effect on him, but he did not want to risk his wedding day. But seeing how the others grew more relaxed, he did dare to try one small sip. The liquid burned going down his throat, inducing some mild coughing. However, he found that no other effects changed his systems.

Eventually, they were all completely attired. Stephen Strange came to escort them to the room designated for the ceremony. The large circular window let in the beautiful spring sunshine. The other men sat down in the front row of assembled chairs.

Gradually, other friends and acquaintances filed in. Scott’s friends, Steve’s friend Bucky, the other Guardians and Asgardians, the Wakandans, and several SHIELD agents all joined them. Despite knowing intellectually how many people had planned to attend the wedding, he was still amazed at the number before him.

But he was still waiting for the only person who mattered this day. The next minutes crawled by interminably. Vision fought the uncharacteristic need to fidget. Thor clapped him on the shoulder. “Relax, my friend!”

Vision smiled tightly at him, attempting to bring his body back under control. There was no reason to be worried. He was marrying the love of all his lives. He was among friends.

They were truly bound together in ways no one else could be. They had all saved the world together.

[Flashback]

_When Wanda and Vision finally released each other, they looked around them and saw their friends and allies going down all across the field. They were saved by a woman they didn’t recognize destroying Thanos’s ship single-handedly._

_Wanda gave Vision one last hug before going to join the mysterious woman and others who were trying to protect the gauntlet. Meanwhile, Vision surveyed the action and saw Thor fighting Thanos alone. He was fighting with a new weapon, Mjolnir unattended nearby. Vision summoned the hammer and attacked Thanos from behind. He roared in rage, removing the Power Stone from the gauntlet and slamming his fist into Vision and then Thor._

_Tony fought Thanos for the gauntlet. When Thanos attempted to snap his fingers one last time, nothing happened. Tony raised his fist to reveal that he had captured the Stones. Thor had recovered enough to rush to Tony. “Grab my hand! We need to channel the power. I will do something right this time.” Thor grabbed his free hand._

_Vision did not know what exactly was happening, but he wished to assist in whatever way he could. He took Thor’s hand. Wanda had flown closer to join the attack on Thanos, and she grasped Vision’s other hand tightly. The strange, powerful woman took Wanda’s hand. Finally, a blue woman that Vision also did not recognize formed the end of the chain._

_Tony gazed at Thanos in triumph. “And we are the Avengers.” With a snap of his fingers, the power of the Stones flowed through all of the assembled heroes. Thanos’s forces began to flake away into dust._

_The rest of the battle was a blur of pain. The energy from the Stones was surprisingly taxing for one who bore one of the Stones. But it was all worth it for the salvation of the universe._

In the hours that followed, there was much clean up and tearful conversations. There was not enough time to explain the entirety of the missing five years, but the ones who survived the Snap told the others enough to express some of the horror of the devastation.

After the initial shock of victory wore off, the celebration began. Wanda and Vision snuck away after only a brief appearance. They fled to one of the tents that the sorcerers had conjured and held each other. Neither made any attempt to say what they wanted to. There would be time enough for that later.

The next day they heard more explanations about the missing five years and the quest to find the Stones. Neither Natasha nor Vision understood how Bruce’s Snap had managed to revive them, since both of their deaths were intimately connected with the Stones. Bruce himself did not know how he had brought them back. He said he had focused very hard on bringing _everyone_ back. Vision was far too grateful to spend too much time worrying about the source of his resurrection.

It was that evening that Vision had his first real conversation with Wanda. He had not intended to propose, but they were talking about the future and the subject of marriage arose. It was not so much a proposal as a mutual agreement that they wished to formalize their relationship in front of all their friends.

Now, Thor was talking to him. Vision forced his attention back to the present. He did not want to forget a moment of his wedding day.

***

Natasha sat with Wanda long after everyone else had gone upstairs. She and Vision had both decided that they would have no attendants. It would be enough to have all their friends around them. But they were still both fundamentally alone. So, they chose to join together alone. Once Strange gave them the signal that everyone was gathered, Natasha would join the others and Wanda would start walking down the makeshift aisle.

Wanda knew that their wedding would not be legally recognized. Her citizenship and Vision’s very personhood were still up in the air, but acknowledging their commitment in front of all their loved ones was what mattered to them. She tried to calm down and focus on that as her moment approached.

Finally, Strange gestured for Natasha to sit down. Wanda gave everyone a few moments to get settled before she walked up the stairs. Once she was in sight, a traditional Sokovian wedding march started wafting through the air. Everything else faded away when her eyes settled on Vision, who was standing in front of Thor, looking divine in his crisp tuxedo. He smiled at her, and she could see the tears in his eyes when she grew closer.

When she finally came even with Vision, Thor began speaking, “Welcome, friends! We are gathered here to celebrate the love between two of our comrades, Wanda and Vision. They have prepared vows. Vision, you may begin.”

“Wanda, I love you very much. Words could not begin to encapsulate the entirety of my feelings. I did attempt to do so, but the result came to twenty pages, and several people assured me that such a speech would be too much.” Chuckles rippled throughout the assembled guests. Vision looked down bashfully, but he resumed his vows when Wanda squeezed his hands. “I am filled with awe that you have chosen to share your life with me. I am beyond fortunate that I have the opportunity to share even one more moment of your life.” He paused to stare into her eyes, and Wanda was overcome with happy tears. “You are the strongest person I know, and I will be honored to stand by your side for as long as you will have me.”

“Forever,” she said without a thought. Vision smiled at her warmly.

“I am glad you think so.” His eyes grew serious as he raised her hand to his lips. “Then, I will grow, love, fight, mourn, and celebrate with you forever.” He gave her hand one last kiss before lowering it and nodding to Thor to continue.

“Thank you, Vision. Wanda, you may take your turn.”

“Vizh, when I first saw you, things were very different. I was traveling down a dark path, and you weren’t even fully conscious or yourself. But I could feel a spark of what you would become in your mind. Then, when I met _you_ for the first time, I was wary about who you were, but your mind felt different, felt good. And it helped that you were as attractive as hell.” More laughter broke out. Vision grinned at her. “Then, my world fell apart. I didn’t want to talk to anybody, but you helped me open up. You were a quiet presence when I didn’t want to talk. You provided distraction when I wanted something else to think about. You didn’t judge me for my past; instead, you opened up a new world that we could explore together. You showed me how to see the goodness that still existed in the world.”

Tears were flowing fast down both their faces now. “I love you, and I am honored to be your wife.” They both looked to Thor now that their vows were done. He said a few congratulatory words that Wanda could not hear over the swelling excitement that she and Vision shared through their link.

She was eager for the ceremony to be over now that she had said her vows. Thor’s speech finally came to a close. Wanda levitated herself just enough to be level with Vision’s face and kissed him soundly without waiting for a prompt. Soon, he was kissing her back with a passion that made her forget how many of their friends were around them.

The whistles and catcalls broke them out of their private world. A bright yellow flush glowed in Vision’s crimson cheeks, but Wanda just smiled around at all of them. She was the luckiest bride in the world, and no one could make her feel embarrassed at kissing her husband, no matter how well-meaning they were.

They had a quick reception with many congratulations before getting ready to leave for their honeymoon. As they changed clothes, Wanda wished that they had had a little more time to enjoy their privacy, but they would have two weeks to themselves once they reached Edinburgh.


	2. Chapter 2

The chaos of the return of half the world’s population had not yet abated. It remained extremely difficult to find accommodation, but Tony insisted on reserving them the same room they had stayed in in Edinburgh. Wanda and Vision had debated among themselves whether they wished to go back, but everything was new again. This was a second chance for them, and they had loved Edinburgh so.

Vision sat on the bed much as he had done on their last rendezvous. Even though he had been in this position a number of times before intimate encounters with Wanda, something about their wedding night made it new and exciting. Wanda’s smile had been full of promise when she asked him to wait while she got ready. She had disappeared into the bathroom with a travel bag almost as soon as they arrived.

Vision carefully removed his suit and hung it in its protective garment bag, leaving himself only in a pair of underwear. He sat on the bed and waited for his bride, his wife. He smiled at the thought. Letting his mind drift to the past, Vision was strongly reminded of their first time.

[Flashback]

_Vision waited for Wanda to join him in the bedroom. She had spent 11.4 minutes in the bathroom since they had stopped kissing and decided that tonight they were both ready to make love for the first time. Vision was beginning to worry that she had developed second thoughts and was preparing a speech to assure her that he would wait as long as necessary until she was ready._

_Then, she stepped out of the bathroom, a luminous smile on her face. Vision’s eyes stayed glued to her face until a flash of lace caught his eye. His gaze was drawn to the thin straps of her black camisole. And then lower to her matching underwear._

_He watched her avidly as she approached the bed, sitting cross-legged next to him. Wanda’s smile remained as bright as the sun. Vision found himself tongue-tied. He felt that he could simply look at her forever._

_Wanda put her hand on his neck and drew his face to hers. He settled his hands on her hips, turning toward her more fully. After a few tentative presses of her lips, she pulled away to ask, “Should we lie down?”_

_“I suppose.” They both reclined against the pillows. Neither of them were entirely certain where to look or where to put their hands._

_With some experimentation and many assurances on both sides, they managed to get each other naked. After no barriers remained between them, they lay more comfortably together. Fingertips explored skin that neither of them had seen before._

_At the moment before their joining, Wanda looked down at Vision. Her eyes were half-lidded with enjoyment of their earlier actions, but Vision could barely focus with his own excitement surging through his systems. “Now?” she asked breathily._

_“Now.” He nodded. She sank down onto him and they both gasped at the strange new sensation. It took them a few moments to find their rhythm. Once they did, they discovered the waves of satisfaction that could be found in the arms of one you loved._

Much as he was enjoying reminiscing about their first time, Vision did wish his wife (his mind still stuttered at the term) would come out soon. He wanted to renew his dedication to her happiness and pleasure.

***

Wanda stood in front of the mirror. She grinned at her reflection, imagining Vision’s reaction to her outfit. She supposed she had kept him waiting long enough. This was very different from the last time they had made love.

[Flashback]

_Wanda stirred. She was buried under the covers and remained there, too comfortable to move. She considered bringing herself some clothes, but the bed spread provided enough cover from the cool air in the room._

_Eventually she rolled over to cuddle up with Vision, but he was gone. She frowned a bit. She did not want to get out of bed to go find him. Just as she was stretching out her senses, she felt him approach the bed. Slipping all the way under the covers with her, he smiled._

_“Where’d you go?”_

_“I retrieved some food for you. I thought you might be hungry.”_

_“Not yet.” She wrapped her arms around him and snuck her foot between his ankles. “Let’s stay here for a while longer.”_

_“Gladly.” He settled one arm comfortably around her and raised his other hand to her face. He simply gazed at her for a time. Opening and closing his mouth several times, he looked like he was about to say something. Wanda was going to inquire, but then Vision leaned in to kiss her._

_Soon, kissing had turned into caresses, which turned into another round of lovemaking. When they were finished, limbs still intertwined and hearts still beating as one, Wanda had forgotten all about what she was going to ask. She simply wanted to enjoy the last few hours she had with him._

_She toyed with the thought of asking him to join her and the others, as she thought about more often with every visit. But she suspected he would regretfully refuse. She didn’t want any impossible dreams to spoil the night._

Bringing her mind back to the present, Wanda reminded herself that things were different now. She and Vision were married. They had promised to share their lives together. They no longer had to rely on stolen moments.

She fluffed her hair one last time and opened the bathroom door. She had kept her husband waiting long enough.

***

Vision was perplexed by Wanda’s choice of attire. He had expected her to be wearing lingerie. He did not care in the least what she wore, but the long trench coat and pants were an odd choice.

She laughed out loud as she approached the bed, crawling toward him. He reached up to cradle her face in his hands. Holding her just a breath away from his lips, he whispered, “Is this your way of telling me that you are too tired for lovemaking tonight?”

“No, I just thought since you’ve already gotten me into bed many times, I should make you work for it a bit tonight.”

“Is that assumption not based on harmful, outdated notions of what a woman’s role in a marriage should be?”

“Maybe,” Wanda shrugged, “but I wasn’t thinking that deeply. I’d just like you to take your time undressing me, please.”

“As you wish.” He pressed his lips to hers, kissing her slowly and thoroughly. True to his word, he slowly untied her coat, helping her to remove it. Underneath she was wearing a thick, fleecy sweatshirt.

His fingertips found their way under the sweatshirt to be met with another layer of clothing. He eased his hands higher, brushing over Wanda’s breasts. She raised her arms to allow him to remove the item of clothing.

Under that was a loose t-shirt. Vision paused in his clothing removal to resume kissing her. She had wanted him to go slow after all. But not that slow. After a few moments of exploring her mouth, Wanda moved his hands under her shirt.

He sighed at the wonderful feel of her skin again. He pushed the shirt all the way off, gazing down at her exposed torso. She got rid of her bra. “I changed my mind. Can we go a little faster?”

He was glad that her inclinations so perfectly matched his own. Not one to deny his bride’s wishes, he made quick work of the rest of her clothes. Vision settled on top of her as Wanda wrapped all her limbs around him.

Vision couldn’t help trembling a bit. They had been too busy and tired and stressed to make love in the few days since they had come back. He touched his fingers to her chin, letting himself stare a little longer, trying not to let his emotions get the better of him. “May I continue?”

Wanda rocked her hips against his in answer, smiling widely. He pressed into her. They both gasped together again. In a way, it was like their first time anew. They moved slowly, savoring each shift of their hips, each motion of their traveling hands.

Soon, they pushed each other over the edge. Afterward, they lay together, neither ready to move. They sank fully into each other’s embrace. They remained tightly intertwined. The world would never get between them again.

**Author's Note:**

> The next chapter is soft, wedding night smut and reminiscing. It is not essential to the story if you’re not interested in that.


End file.
